Yuri Amano
| birthplace = Kyoto, Japan | deathdate = | occupation = Seiyū }} , born January 5, 1966, is a Japanese seiyū. She was born in Kyoto. Voice roles Films * Soreike! Anpanman: Baikinman no Gyakushuu (1990), Akachanman * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (1991), Jessica * Tobé! Kujira no Peek (1991) * Yu Yu Hakusho The Movie: Poltergeist Report (1994), Keiko Yukimura * Doraemon: Nobita's Galactic Express (1996), Dreamer's Land Guide * Tenchi the Movie: Tenchi Muyo in Love (1996), Kiyone * Mahou Gakuen Lunar! Aoi Ryu no Himitsu (1997), Barua * Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness (1997), Kiyone * Tenchi Forever! The Movie (1999), Kiyone Makibi Television * Shōwa Ahōzoshi Akanuke Ichiban! (1985), Student C * Machine Robo: The Running Battlehackers (1987), Patricia Longfellow * Soreike! Anpanman (1988), Akachan-man * Hai Akko Desu (1988), Yoshiko * Aoi Blink (1989) * Wrestler Gundan Seisenshi Robin Jr. (1989), Fire Queen Kireiko * Daddy-Long-Legs (1990), Julia * Future GPX Cyber Formula (1991), Kyoko Aoi * O-bake no... Holly (1991), Mukumuku * Watashi to Watashi: Futari no Lotte (1991), Nina * Kikou Keisatsu Metal Jack (1991), Yoshizawa Eriko * Shin chan (1992), Hitoshi * Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (1992), Keiko Yukimura, Puu * Ashita he Free Kick (1992), Mizuho Aritaka * Space Oz no Bouken (1992), Princess Shera * Tekkaman Blade (1992), Sofia * Sailor Moon R (1993), Berthier * Yuusha Tokkyuu Might Gaine (1993), Izumi Matsubara, Tetsuya Yoshinaga * Nekketsu Saikyo Gozaurer (1993), Shinobu Asaoka * The Irresponsible Captain Tylor (1993), Yuriko Star * Ocean Waves (1993 special), Akiko Shimizu * Sailor Moon S (1994), Actress (ep 112) * Magic Knight Rayearth (1994), Alcyone * Mahoujin Guru Guru (1994), Juju * Ai to Yuuki no Pig Girl Tonde Buurin (1994), Kotoko (ep 35,39) * Huckleberry Finn Monogatari (1994), Miss Watson * Mobile Fighter G Gundam (1994), Rain Mikamura * Shirayuki Hime no Densetsu (1994), Snow White * Magic Knight Rayearth 2 (1995), Alcyone * Sailor Moon SuperS (1995), Cerecere, Kiriko (ep 145), Puko (ep 132) * El Hazard: The Wanderers (1995), Ifurita * Zenki (1995), Karuma, Lulupapa * Tenchi Universe (1995), Kiyone Makibi * Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (1995), Madoka Moriya, Helena * Wedding Peach (1995), Mimiko (ep 3), Reiko (ep 27) * Ninku (1995), Riritosara Ninku * Merhen Ōkoku (1995), Snow White * Kyouryuu Boukenki Jura Tripper (1995), Tiger * Magical Project S (1996), Kiyone Amayuri * Saber Marionette J (1996), Lorelei, Michael (ep 10–11) * The Vision of Escaflowne (1996), Naria, Elise * Case Closed (1996), Okino Yoko (ep 3, 21) * After War Gundam X (1996), Onimin (ep 15) * Kodocha (1996), Yuko * City Hunter: The Secret Service (1996 special), Anna * Gegege no Kitarō (1996) * Cooking Master Boy (1997), Fei's mother * Flame of Recca (1997), Katashiro Reiran * Tenchi in Tokyo (1997), Kiyone Makibi, Theme Song Performance (ED1) * In The Beginning: The Bible Stories (1997), Mary * Burn Up Excess (1997), Nanbel * Hyper Police (1997), Poe (ep 9, 16), Shiro * Vampire Princess Miyu (1997), Proton (ep 11) * Those Who Hunt Elves 2 (1997), Pulana (ep 8) * Sekushi Commando Gaiden: Sugoiyo! Masaru-san (1998), Doctor Mariko * Trigun (1998), Elizabeth (ep 6) * El Hazard: The Alternative World (1998), Ifurita * Urayasu Tekkin Kazoku (1998), Junko Oosawagi * Saber Marionette J to X (1998), Lorelei * St. Luminous Mission High School (1998), Matsushima Naoko * Nuku Nuku (1998), Momoko Ishiyama * Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998), Nurse Miyuki (ep 16) * Prince Mackaroo (1998), Otome-sensei (Seasons 1 and 2) * Shadow Skill: Eigi (1998), Rirubelt * Koume-chan Ga Iku! (1999), Kimi-chan * Corrector Yui (1999), Sakura Kasuga * Pilot Candidate (2000), Teela Zain Elmes, Tukasa Kuscha * Inuyasha (2000), Tsukiyomi * Pokemon Advance (2002), Yoko (ep 53) * R.O.D -The TV- (2003), Harumi Mishima (ep 9) * Mermaid Forest (2003), Nae * Legendz: Yomigaeru Ryuuou Densetsu (2004), BB Youko * Tactics (2004), Chikage (ep 15), Jin's Mother (ep 3) * The Melody of Oblivion (2004), Keiko Hamasaki/Midnight Fledgling (ep 3–5) * Tenjho Tenge (2004), Makiko Nagi * Uta∽Kata (2004), Mitsuki Shirasaka (ep 8) * The Marshmallow Times (2004), Sandy's Mama * MoonPhase (2004), Seine * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyou Shou~ (2004), Takamichi's mother (ep 20) * Hell Girl (2005), Ai's Mother (ep 25) * GUNxSWORD (2005), Hayetah (ep 9) * Trinity Blood (2005), Mirka Fortuna * Mushi-Shi (2005), Sayo (ep 16) * Okusama wa Maho Shojo (2005), Yuki Tanishima * Fairy Musketeers (2006), Cain's mother * D.Gray-man (2006), Crea (ep 1) * Hime-sama Goyojin (2006), Ebine Tsubaki * School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2006), Eri's mother (ep 17) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006), Kallen's mother (ep 9) * Kodomo no Jikan (2007), Aki Kokonoe (ep 6) * Suteki Tantei Labyrinth (2007), Inaho Izumi (ep 13, 19–20, 23, 25) * Nabari no Ō (2008), Ichiki * Strike Witches (2008), Mother Miyafuji * Shin Koihime†Musō (2009), Ryūbi's Mother * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2009), Sara Rockbell Original video animation * Vampire Princess Miyu (1988), Carlua * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (1988), Charlotte Phillis Cazellnu * Sonic Soldier Borgman: Last Battle (1989), Public Address Announcer * Lightning Trap: Leina & Laika (1990), Nami Kojima * Iczer Reborn (1990), Shizuka Kawaii * Condition Green (1991), Angie Page * Judge (1991), female employee * Gall Force: New Era (1991), Garnet * Okama Hakusho (1991), Katherine * Capricorn (1991), Non * Ozanari Dungeon: Kaze no Tou (1991), Priestess * Otaku no Video (1991), Yuri Sato * Ushio & Tora (1992), Asako Nakamura * Eien no Filena (1992), Elthena * Bewitching Nozomi (1992), Kitagawa (volume 1) * Future GPX Cyber Formula 11 (1992), Kyoko Aoi * Video Girl Ai (1992), Moemi Hayakawa * Sequence (1992), Morio Megumi * Black Lion (1992), Oyu * Ushio & Tora: Comically Deformed Theater (1993), Asako Nakamura, Theme Song Performance ("Boogie-Woogie Monster") * Desert Rose (1993), Corinne * Minky Momo in Yume ni Kakeru Hashi (1993), Girl * Moldiver (1993), Jennifer * Bakuen Campus Guardress (1993), Murasaki * Singles (1993), Noriko Sakisaka * Aru Kararu no Isan (1993), Ress * Casshan: Robot Hunter (1993), Sagria * Idol Defense Force Hummingbird (1993), Yayoi Toreishi, Theme Song Performance * Homeroom Affairs (1994) * Blue Butterfly Fish (1994), Ayuuru * New Cutey Honey (1994), Gold Digger (ep 8) * Iczelion (1994), Kawai Kawai * Tenchi Muyo! Mihoshi Special (1994), Kiyone Makibi * Future GPX Cyber Formula Zero (1994), Kyoko Aoi * Phantom Quest Corp. (1994), secretary * Sins of the Sisters (1994), Youko Miuchi * The Irresponsible Captain Tylor (1994), Yuriko * Twin Signal (1995), Chris * El Hazard: The Magnificent World (1995), Ifurita * Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (1995), Kiyone Amayuri * Galaxy Fraulein Yuna (1995), Lica * Sailor Victory (1995), Margarita * Shadow Skill (1995), Rirubelt * Landlock (1996), Ansa * Future GPX Cyber Formula Saga (1996), Kyoko Aoi, Satsuki Nanase * Burn Up W (1996), Nanvel * Galaxy Fraulein Yuna Returns (1996), Raika * Rayearth (1997), Alcyone * Knights of Ramune (1997), Cacao's mother * Saber Marionette J Again (1997), Lorelei * Fushigi Yuugi (1997), Miiru Kamishirou * Photon: The Idiot Adventures (1997), Rashara * Bondage Queen Kate (1998), Kate * Future GPX Cyber Formula Sin (1998), Kyoko Aoi * All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! (1998), Momoko Ishiyama * Gravitation: Lyrics of Love (1999), Noriko Ukai * Candidate for Goddess (2002), Teela Zain Elmes, Tsukasa Kusha * Street Fighter Alpha: Generations (2005), Fuka, Sayaka * Tenjho Tenge: Ultimate Fight (2005), Makiko Nagi * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! (2007), Clerk Video games * Infinite Undiscovery (Saranda, Serafima) * Little Princess: Maru Oukoku no Ningyou Hime 2 (Etoile Rosenqueen) * Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure (Etoile Rosenqueen) * Skies of Arcadia (Belleza) * Street Fighter III series (Ibuki) * Street Fighter EX series (Hokuto) * Tales of Destiny (Mary Argent) * Variable Geo (Ayako Yuuki) Audio dramas * My Codename is Charmer (Kaede Saginomori) Drama CD *Dengeki Bunko Best Game Selection7 Fire Emblem Tabidati no syou - Sheeda References * Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:People from Kyoto (city) ar:يوري أمانو es:Yuri Amano fr:Yuri Amano ja:天野由梨 ru:Амано, Юри zh:天野由梨